The invention concerns the field of breaking devices, in particular devices enabling direct currents to be broken.
The invention relates to an arc chute for a circuit breaker comprising:                an arc extinguishing chamber formed by a stack of deionizing plates separated from one another by an exchange space,        an arc formation chamber delineated by a first cheek and a second cheek, and        gas removal means to remove the gases generated when an electric arc forms, comprising a removal duct arranged behind the second cheek and connected to at least one exchange space.        
The invention also relates to a circuit breaker comprising separable contacts and an arc chute to extinguish an electric arc formed when opening of said contacts takes place.